Before and Then
by maechinvierzechs
Summary: Three Chapters now. It's all about How Spike was Before the show Please Read and Review thank you!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters in this story.  
  
He was a quiet kid; skinny and tall. He was looked on by others to have an uncertain future. He didn't trust. He was never taught how to. One man, who was considered a criminal, ironically enough took the lanky teenager in off the streets. This man, Mao, became a father figure to the boy. There was another boy who Mao took in. This boy, far more decisive with himself, but able to hide both good and cynical attributes of himself, became a comrade or a brother to the boy. This so called comrade, his name, Viscous. They were raised to survive. Their lives were grim. The only truth they knew laid in the syndicate which would chain them to one another for eternity; The Red Dragons. Mao, a highly revered member of the syndicate would eventually get the boys inside. Neither of them thought they would have the kiss of betrayal on their cheek, but the poor lanky boy, whose name was Spike would. 


	2. They as Brothers

"Spike; the elders are holding a meeting get going."  
"All right...auuuuh"  
Mao was taking Spike and Vicious to their first meeting with the elders of the Red Dragons.  
  
"Maybe they'll have us fix the scum of the rival syndicate, ha, ha, ha, ha."  
"Vicious, is that all you think about?"  
"Don't tell me you don't agree...?"  
"Yes, of course they're scum."  
"I knew you agreed."  
"Spike, Vicious we're about to enter the chamber. From this point on, do not speak unless you're spoken to. Do you hear me?"  
They answered in unison: "Yes, Mao"  
The three of them entered the chamber. The two boys were nervous, yet excited. This man, Mao, gave them a home. The boys would find their work with the Red Dragons. Those who were his peers and those under him greeted Mao generously. A man, a little older the Mao pulled him aside and inquired about the boys.  
"Who is the one with the light hair?"  
"He's Vicious. He's very fierce."  
The man joked back to Mao; "You know Mao, you should be careful with that one. He could ruin what we have here in the syndicate." But Mao laughed only half-heartedly as if he found this all too true.  
"...and the other one? He's a bit quiet."  
"That's only because he obeys his elders."  
"That won't last long, ha, ha, ha, ha."  
"I have faith with in both of them. They are assets to the syndicate."  
The two boys stood listening to what was all around them. Everything was just so prestigious. They knew that this is what was real, and it would always be the one thing that was real to them. Anything else was a dream that would never make sense to them. 


	3. Amazing dreams

I don't own any of the characters or the story line of Cowboy Bebop....sadly.  
  
The sounds seemed to lull Viscous into having maddening thoughts. He was able to see himself as one of the syndicate members to replace the elders. Spike wasn't nearly impressed by the whole atmosphere as Viscous was. He took it all in, but he just wanted to get down to business or go back to sleep.  
The crowd started to become silent. The business of the meeting was about to start. The two teenagers stood by Mao.  
The head elder called out "We have heard from one on the inside that there are two young ones who want in..."  
Mao stood up to speak at this point. He said loudly and respectfully "That would be me Master Elder."  
"So where are they Mao? Are they too shy to stand up? Stand up boys, Stand."  
The two rose to their feet a bit nervous because they've been put on the spot. They knew that these people in this room were here to do business, and not the type of business that was righteous.  
"What are your names?"  
Viscous went first. "I, I'm Viscous. Mao took me in two years ago, and he's been like a father to me."  
"Ah then you'll learn well. YOU! Yes, the one with the green hair what's your name?"  
"I'm Spike. Spike Spiegel"  
"Is it true that Mao has been as a father to you as well."  
"I guess you can say that."  
"Why only guess?"  
"Well, one can only guess because..."  
Mao chimed in because he was able to see that Spike was about to get himself in trouble. "The boy's a bit younger. I'm sorry for how he talks to you all."  
"Why be sorry? The Two of them are now part of the Red Dragons. Mao, Take them out now, while you and your...assistant prepare them for formal entrance."  
Mao took the two boys out and went to his office. His assistant and close friend Anastasia already had the syndicate cloaks for the two boys.  
"Ok you two, Go get changed over there. Now that you're in this, you have to look proper. Always, Always, Always remember to wear your clothes properly. NO SPIKE! Not like that. The tie has to be entirely tightened. Yes, Viscous. You have that right, good."  
Mao came in to check on them. "How are things going?" he asked. He chuckled a bit because he heard Annie (A.K.A Anastasia) take an annoyed tone with Spike.  
"Oh they're being boys. They're ready to go. They at least look the part."  
Mao told them to sit down by his desk and wait. He returned with a box. On sitting down Mao opened the box and displayed to the boys two guns. Their excitement disappeared and turned into questioning looks.  
Mao noticed the shock on their faces, but waited for them to speak.  
"What...what are these for?" Spike blurted out.  
"The only thing that will keep you alive for the rest of your lives."  
Viscous started to laugh out of disbelief. "What do you mean? We're 16 years old. Why do we need guns?"  
"Viscous? Do you not realize this? You're a criminal now, one with a very feared reputation."  
"Of course I knew that, but why do we need guns?"  
"What are you going to do when you get stuck in a fight?"  
Spike became annoyed with Viscous: "Damnit Viscous. Just take it. Obviously we're going to need it. When do we get to use them?" Spike became excited and was able to see himself being able to shoot almost anything. He was going to be a sniper. He knew it."  
Mao started in calmly. "Tomorrow night is the first job you're going to watch keep the gun with you. Keep it loaded. Stay with one another. DO NOT get separated. Do you hear me?"  
"Why do we need to be there?"  
"You're going to be watching for people who may be helping the target, and the police."  
Viscous started to become calm about this whole situation. "So we'll be pretty safe then, right?"  
"I wouldn't have given you two guns if I thought you were safe. You will find out shortly that you have just graduated and are in the real world now. This is what you will know as real. What you see tomorrow will be 'work' to you."  
A strange look came over Viscous' face. He went from being afraid of what they were about to do, to looking as though he found pleasure in holding the gun in his hand and having the power to pull the trigger. The same feeling came over Spike as well. They knew that they'd want to die for their 'work'. They knew that what Mao was saying was true. This thing, this syndicate, this gang, called the Red Dragons was the one and only thing that was real to them.  
Both Viscous and Spike were changed from that moment on. They knew that they would have to watch each other's backs. They knew where their loyalties were. Yet, neither of them realized that their vision was now tainted by the want to achieve, and the want to kill those who opposed the Red Dragons. 


End file.
